


Heart Attack

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Tennis, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Heart Attack

**12:00 PM**

Tennis was a game of skill.Which meant you had to both be fast _and _alert at all times.

She was definitely neither of those things,yet she played the game anyways.

Why she continued to play a game she was terrible at,god only knows.

But here she was,constantly humiliating herself on the court for a game she could barley play.


End file.
